Brake indicator lights operated responsive to the application of the bicycle hand brake are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,418; 3,435,165; 3,521,233; 3,703,620; 3,870,846; and 4,031,343. While all of the systems disclosed in the foregoing patents have the attribute of providing a brake light indicator in response to actuation of the hand brake, still they are generally fairly complex systems which require use of the bicycle frame or wheel as part of the electrical system, or require partial disassembly of the bicycle braking system in order to permit incorporation of the system with the bicycle.
What has been needed is a very simple and inexpensive kit containing components which are readily assembled with the bicycle and which do not require any disassembly of the bicycle braking system in order to complete the installation.